1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a method, a service server, an end-point terminal, a connection method and storage media for recommending an efficient connection path, and more specifically, to techniques for recommending an efficient connection path, in which if an end-point terminal connected to a mobile communication terminal through a short-range communication network can be connected to a service server through two or more mobile communication terminals, the end-point terminal can use a service through a mobile communication terminal capable of providing an optimum connection.
2. Background of the Related Art
With the advancement of information communication technologies, a variety of end-point terminals that can play back documents, images and moving pictures (hereinafter, ‘documents, images and moving pictures’ will be simply referred to as ‘contents’ for the convenience of explanation, unless otherwise specified), such as MPeg audio layer-3 (MP3) players, Personal Multimedia Players (PMP) and Ultra Mobile Personal Computers (UMPC), is widely used. A user downloads desired contents from personal computers (PC) and plays back the downloaded contents. However, there is a problem in that the user cannot download desired contents when the user is moving or cannot connect to a PC.
In order to solve the problem, proposed are techniques for adding a communication means connectible to a short-range communication network onto an end-point terminal, such as a Bluetooth or an ultra-wideband (UWB), and connecting the end-point terminals to a mobile communication terminal through the short-range communication network. On the other hand, if there is a plurality of mobile communication terminals connectible to the end-point terminal, the end-point terminal should select one of the mobile communication terminals. In this case, since the end-point terminal cannot easily grasp hardware specifications and transmission qualities of the mobile communication terminals, the end-point terminal simply connects to and uses a mobile communication terminal that has a good connection state or is initially connected. At this point, if hardware specifications of the mobile communication terminal are too low or data transmission cost is too high, proper services cannot be provided.